Bitter Caramel
by Shoueru Ogata
Summary: Hidup adalah pilihan. namun di saat takdir tak mengijinkanmu untuk memilih, akankah kau mengorbankan dirimu sendiri demi orang yang dicintai?  Takenaga, diantara Kyouhei dan Noi..     WARNING: m/m  yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Hayakawa Tomoko (Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge/Perfect Girl Evolution)

Hai readers! :D

Aku newbie, jadi mungkin FF ku ni masih banyak kekurangan.. .

Selamat membaca dan direview yaa.. ^^

Takenaga terlihat gelisah. Dengan cepat ia memindah-mindahkan tayangan televisi, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mematikannya.

"Sudah lewat tengah malam, tapi kenapa Kyouhei belum juga pulang?" ujarnya cemas. Ia bangkit dari sofa. Meraih ponselnya dan menekan sederet digit yang sudah dihafalnya. Ia mencoba menelepon Kyouhei. Lama hanya terdengar nada sambung. Tapi tak ada jawaban. "Uh, tak diangkat!"

Ia semakin cemas mengingat Kyouhei sedang terlihat tak begitu sehat beberapa hari belakangan ini. Dua hari yang lalu ia baru saja sembuh dari demamnya, tapi masih terlihat lemah.

"Harusnya tak kubiarkan dia pergi. Harusnya aku tahu pelanggannya tak akan membiarkannya pulang cepat. Ah bodohnya aku.." sesal Takenaga. Ia baru saja akan menelepon Kyouhei kembali ketika terdengar bel apartemennya berbunyi.

Dia bergegas membuka pintu.

BRUUKK!

"Kyo-kyouhei! Kau kenapa?" Takenaga terkejut begitu Kyouhei ambruk di depan pintu. Untung ia berhasil menangkapnya dengan cepat, dan membopongnya ke tempat tidur.

Kyouhei berkeringat dingin dan wajahnya pucat. "Aku tak apa-apa, hanya agak kelelahan.."

"Maafkan aku. Harusnya aku tak membiarkanmu pergi.." Takenaga mengungkapkan penyesalannya. Meski sebenarnya itu bukan salahnya.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Aku tidak apa-apa kok, hanya butuh tidur dan besok sudah sehat," sahut Kyouhei bersikeras. Ia merebahkan diri di tempat tidur dan memejamkan matanya.

"Aku sudah membuatkanmu sup miso. Makanlah dulu baru kau tidur," Takenaga memandang lembut pada Kyouhei yang terbaring di depannya. Dengan sebuah handuk, ia menyeka keringat di wajah Kyouhei. Membuka kancing kemejanya dan menyeka keringat di leher hingga dadanya.

Kyouhei membuka matanya, dan menarik Takenaga hingga berada tepat di atasnya. Dengan sebelah tangannya, ia mendekap Takenaga.

"Kyo-kyouhei.." Takenaga terkejut, tapi membiarkan dirinya rebah tertelungkup di pelukan Kyouhei.

"Aku tidak lapar, tapi sangat mengantuk" jawab Kyouhei. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya. Dan merasa nyaman mencium aroma shampoo dari rambut Takenaga yang menempel di pipinya.

"Jadi, kau menolak masakanku?" tanya Takenaga, sedikit merajuk.

"Bukan begitu.. Aku akan memakannya kalau kau memaksa. Hanya saja.. aku.."

Kyouhei tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Hanya saja apanya?" Tanya Takenaga.

Hening. Kyouhei tak menyahut. Takenaga penasaran, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat ke arah Kyouhei.

"Ya ampun, dia pulas.." Takenaga menahan tawanya. Ternyata Kyouhei sudah tertidur. "Pasti dia benar-benar lelah.."

Takenaga bangkit, lalu menggeser posisi tidur Kyouhei agar lebih nyaman. Ia juga menyelimutinya agar hangat. Sejenak kemudian ia terpaku. Memandangi wajah Kyouhei yang tertidur, bagaikan malaikat. Wajah yang polos, rupawan, sempurna nyaris tanpa cacat. Takenaga membelai wajah Kyouhei lembut.

"Aku berjanji tak akan membuatmu kelelahan seperti ini lagi. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu bekerja keras sendirian, Kyouhei.. "

[Kyouhei pov]

"Da-darimana.. kau dapatkan uang sebanyak ini, Kyouhei?" Takenaga terlihat kaget dan tak percaya menatap berlembar uang yang kuserahkan padanya.

"Tentu saja hasil kerjaku. Akhirnya kita bisa membayar sewa apartemen. Sisanya untuk kita makan-makan di luar. Kau pasti lelah harus memasak setiap hari, benar kan Takenaga?" jawabku sambil merangkul bahunya. Tapi Takenaga masih terlihat tidak yakin.

"Pasti kau bekerja begitu keras hingga bisa mendapatkan uang sebanyak ini. Tapi aku tak mau melihatmu jatuh sakit gara-gara ini.." ujar Takenaga. "Mulai besok aku juga akan mencari kerja sambilan, jadi kau tidak perlu bekerja sampai larut malam lagi,"

Aku memukul kepalanya pelan. "Tidak usah! Aku sudah terbiasa bekerja sejak SMA. Kau tidak usah khawatir. Melihatmu yang menyambutku setiap hari, rasa lelahku langsung hilang,"

"Tapi, sebenarnya pekerjaanmu itu apa? Kau tak pernah memberitahuku," Tanya Takenaga. Kali ini kekhawatirannya sedikit bercampur curiga.

Aku menelan ludah. Aku memang selalu menghindari pertanyaannya ini. "Pokoknya kau tidak usah khawatir. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup menderita jika bersamaku," jawabku sambil menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Tapi Kyouhei.."

Aku memeluk Takenaga erat. "Terima kasih sudah bersedia hidup bersamaku. Aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia disisiku.."

"I-iya.." Takenaga mengangguk pelan.

Semakin kueratkan pelukanku, seakan tak ingin kulepas selamanya. Maafkan aku, Takenaga.. Aku tak bermaksud menyembunyikannya darimu. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin membuatmu bahagia disisiku..

Pagi itu, Takenaga mendapati Kyouhei dengan badan yang panas. "Kau demam lagi, Kyouhei. Sebaiknya kau ke dokter, sudah beberapa kali kau demam," Takenaga menyentuh kening Kyouhei dengan cemas.

"Tidak perlu. Setelah dikompres pasti demamku sembuh," jawab Kyouhei menolak. "Tolong ambilkan handuk dan es.."

Takenaga mengambil handuk dan es, lalu meletakkannya di kening Kyouhei. "Kau yakin tidak ingin memeriksakan diri ke dokter?"

"Tidak, ini hanya demam biasa.." Kyouhei agak menggigil merasakan panas-dingin di sekujur tubuhnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri. Hanya saja, ia tak ingin membuat Takenaga khawatir.

"Tapi kau.."

Ucapan Takenaga terhenti karena saat itu ponselnya berbunyi. Ia mendesah pelan begitu melihat nama si penelepon pada layar ponselnya. Ia menekan 'reject'.

"Kenapa tidak kau angkat?" Tanya Kyouhei. Tak biasanya Takenaga mengabaikan telepon, apalagi sampai menolaknya.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Takenaga. Sedetik kemudian, ponselnya berbunyi lagi. Masih dari orang yang sama. Takenaga tetap tak berniat mengangkat panggilan itu. Tapi sebelum ia sempat merejectnya, Kyouhei telah merebut ponsel itu dari tangannya.

"H-hei! Kembalikan!" Takenaga berusaha merebut kembali tetapi gagal.

"Noicchi?" Kyouhei membaca nama di layar ponsel itu. "Kenapa kau tidak menjawabnya?" Tanya Kyouhei heran.

Takenaga mendesah lagi. "Dia berulang kali memintaku bertemu dengannya"

"Lalu?" Tanya Kyouhei. Ia masih memandangi layar ponsel di tangannya.

"Kau tahu apa maksudku!" ujar Takenaga dengan nada meninggi. Ia merasa tak seharusnya Kyouhei menanyakan hal itu lebih lanjut.

Kyouhei terdiam. Ia menghela nafas panjang. "Ya. Gadis itu sangat mencintaimu." Kyouhei membuang muka sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Dan aku, sudah berbuat jahat karena merebutmu darinya.."

Takenaga tersentak mendengar ucapan Kyouhei barusan. "Itu sama sekali tidak benar! Aku memang tidak punya perasaan khusus padanya!" Ia menelan ludah. "Setidaknya, perasaanku padanya berbeda dengan perasaanku padamu, Kyouhei.."

"Tapi bagaimana pun juga, dia lebih berhak memilikimu daripada aku.." Kyouhei masih mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku yang memilih. Aku yang telah memutuskan untuk hidup bersamamu." Tegas Takenaga.

Kyouhei menoleh pada Takenaga. Ia tersenyum lemah. "Temuilah Noicchi. Bukan berarti aku menyerahkanmu padanya. Tapi aku hanya tak ingin menjadi orang jahat yang menghalangi seorang gadis bertemu dengan pria yang dicintainya."

Kali ini giliran Takenaga yang membuang muka, menghindari tatapan Kyouhei. Sebenarnya, ia juga mengakui kalau kata-kata Kyouhei ada benarnya. Tak mungkin ia selamanya menjauh dari Noicchi, gadis yang seharusnya adalah tunangannya itu.

"Baiklah.." jawab Takenaga akhirnya.

~tsuzuku~


	2. Chapter 2

okeee, ini dia part #2 nya. abis dibaca kasih review yaa ;)

selamat membaca!

Yuki menyeruak di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang tengah menikmati music disco. Ia menutupi telinganya, berusaha mengurangi kebisingan yang sebenarnya membuatnya sakit kepala itu. Matanya mencari-cari kesekeliling. Tapi tak juga menemukan sosok orang itu.

Ia sudah sangat mual oleh asap rokok dan bau minuman keras ketika akhirnya matanya tertuju pada segerombolan gadis-gadis berpakaian mini yang mengerubungi seorang pria tampan. Matanya membelalak, dan ia segera menghampiri pria itu.

"Ranmaru! Sudah kuduga kau ada disini! Ayo pulang!" teriak Yuki, mencoba mengalahkan riuhnya suara di nightclub itu.

"Ah, Yuki. Tak kusangka kau akan menemukanku disini. Kau seharusnya tak kemari. Kau tidak suka tempat ini kan?" jawab Ranmaru. Yang sebelumnya tengah bersenda gurau dengan gadis-gadis disekelilingnya. Ia bangkit dan menghampiri Yuki. "Maaf Nona-Nona, lain kali aku akan menemani kalian lagi. Aku harus pergi sekarang," Ranmaru melemparkan senyumannya yang paling menawan yang bisa membunuh gadis-gadis itu dalam sekejap. Mereka merasa agak kecewa, tapi tetap mengagumi senyuman dan gaya khas Ranmaru ketika melambaikan tangan.

Yuki menggerutu kesal. "Huh. Kau melupakanku demi melayani mereka?"

Ranmaru tersenyum pada Yuki, lalu merangkul pinggangnya mesra. "Aku tidak pernah melupakanmu sedetik pun, percayalah.."

"Pokoknya aku mau kita segera pergi dari tempat ini! Aku pusing," ujar Yuki. Ia menggamit lengan Ranmaru dan bersandar pada bahunya. Dan dengan manja menariknya agar segera pergi dari situ.

Tapi baru saja beberapa meter mereka berjalan, Yuki menghentikan langkahnya. Ia memperhatikan seorang gadis yang duduk seorang diri menghadap meja bartender. Ia kelihatan mabuk, tapi masih saja berulang kali menenggak minuman di gelasnya. Dan menuangnya lagi ketika gelasnya kosong.

"Ada apa Yuki?" Tanya Ranmaru heran. Ia mengikuti arah pandangan Yuki. Dan ia tertegun. "Itu kan.."

"Ya. Noi! Sedang apa dia disini?" Yuki bertanya keheranan. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menghampiri gadis itu.

"Noicchi! Apa yang kau lakukan? Ya Tuhan, kau mabuk?" Tanya Yuki begitu menghampirinya.

Gadis itu menoleh. Lalu ia tertawa terkekeh-kekeh. "A..ku.. tentu sa..ja.. sedang menunggu.." Ia menenggak kembali minuman di gelasnya. Kemudian berkata lambat-lambat,"Ta-ke-na-ga.. ke-ka-sih-ku.."

Yuki terkejut. Ia dan Ranmaru saling berpandangan.

"Yu-ki.. a-pa.. kau tahu.. di-ma-na Ta-ke-na-ga-ku ber-a-da..? Hik.. aku.. ingin bertemu.." Noi mengangkat gelasnya. Memperhatikan gelas dalam genggamannya itu dengan tatapan kosong. Dan sesekali ia bersendawa.

"Kau pulanglah Noicchi, tidak baik kau bermabuk-mabukkan disini," Yuki sangat cemas melihatnya. Ia tak menyangka, gadis polos seperti Noi bisa berbuat sampai seperti ini.

"Kami akan mengantarmu pulang. Ibumu pasti cemas," ujar Ranmaru. Ia menyentuh lengan Noi, tapi segera ditepis.

"Aku akan menghajarmu Kyouhei! Kyo-u-hei.. breng-sek.." tiba-tiba tatapan mata Noi menjadi beringas. Kali ini ia menenggak langsung botol minumannya, dan berniat menghabiskan isinya sekaligus.

"Hentikan!" Ranmaru merebut botol itu, dan menjauhkannya dari Noi.

"Berikan padaku! Aku harus.. Aku akan.. hik.. Takenaga.. hik.. kembali.." Noi mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Wajahnya semakin memerah. Ia pun jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Noicchi! Noicchi!" Yuki mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Noi dengan panik. Tapi segera dihentikan oleh Ranmaru.

"Tidak apa-apa, ia hanya terlalu banyak minum. Lebih baik kita segera membawanya pergi dari sini." Ujar Ranmaru, menenangkan Yuki.

"Iya, kau benar." Yuki segera membantu Ranmaru membopongnya keluar.

"Kau yakin, kita akan mengantarnya kerumahnya langsung? Apa tidak lebih baik menelepon rumahnya agar salah satu pembantunya menjemputnya saja?" Tanya Yuki pada Ranmaru yang tengah menyetir mobil.

Ranmaru melihat sekilas kearah Noi yang tertidur di jok belakang mobil. "Ya, lebih baik kita mengantarnya saja."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ponsel berbunyi.

Yuki menoleh pada Ranmaru. "Ponselmu?"

Ranmaru menggeleng. "Bukan. Aku pikir itu ponselmu?"

Yuki segera sadar. Ponsel Noi yang berbunyi. Ia mengambil benda itu dari tas Noi, ingin mengetahui siapa yang menelepon.

"Takenaga?" Yuki segera mengangkatnya. "Halo, Takenaga!"

Tak ada jawaban dari si penelepon. Sepertinya ia agak terkejut karena yang mengangkatnya bukan suara gadis pemilik ponsel tersebut. "Yuki? Kenapa kau.."

"Aku dan Ranmaru menemukan Noicchi di nightclub, ia mabuk hingga tak sadarkan diri. Sekarang kami akan mengantarnya pulang," jelas Yuki. Ia paham Takenaga pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa ponsel Noi ada ditangannya.

"Apa? Apa maksudmu? Noi? Mabuk?" Takenaga semakin tak mengerti. Yuki pun menceritakannya lebih terperinci.

Takenaga menghela napas panjang. Ia hampir tak mempercayai apa yang diceritakan Yuki. Dan rasa bersalah yang mendalam menyergapnya.

"Aku akan menemuinya besok.." ujar Takenaga.

"Ya, kau bisa mengirimnya pesan terlebih dulu. Aku yakin dia akan senang. Oh ya, kau dan Kyouhei.. baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Yuki.

"Ya. Kami baik-baik saja. Baiklah, Tolong antarkan Noi dengan selamat ya. "

"Kau tenang saja."

Yuki menutup teleponnya ketika pembicaraan berakhir.

Ranmaru membelokkan mobilnya ke blok kediaman keluarga Kasahara. "Pasti setelah ini akan terjadi hal yang rumit," komentarnya.

Yuki mendesah. "Semoga saja tidak."

Dan setelah berhasil mengantarkan Noi, mereka pun kembali ke apartemen.

Keesokan harinya, Takenaga menemui Noi, seperti janjinya. Setelah sekitar lima belas menit ia menunggu di taman, tempat yang sudah disepakati sebelumnya, akhirnya Noi datang.

"Takenaga-kun…!" serunya riang seperti biasanya. Dengan setengah berlari ia menghampiri Takenaga, dan menghambur memeluk Takenaga. "Syukurlah, aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi,"

Takenaga terdorong mundur beberapa langkah karena pelukan Noi yang tiba-tiba. "Ah, ya.. Bagaimana kabarmu, Noicchi?"

"Tentu saja tidak baik! Kau menghilang sudah hampir satu bulan. Tidak mungkin aku baik-baik saja" jawab Noi, masih memeluk Takenaga. Ia mendekap erat Takenaga dan merebahkan kepala di bahunya.

Takenaga membiarkan Noi berlaku seperti itu. Sesaat kemudian, muncul keinginannya untuk membalas pelukan Noi. Ia mengangkat tangannya, hendak merangkul Noi. Tapi akhirnya keinginannya itu diurungkan. Ia menurunkan lagi lengannya. Hanya menyentuhkan dagunya saja dengan lembut pada rambut Noi.

"Kau.. mabuk semalam?" Tanya Takenaga.

Noi melepaskan pelukannya. "Darimana kau tahu?" ia balik bertanya dan menatap Takenaga dengan pandang menyelidik.

"Yuki.." jawab Takenaga singkat

"Oh. Ya benar. Hanya ingin melampiaskan emosiku saja," Noi membuang muka. Ia tak begitu ingat dengan kejadian semalam. Begitu sadar, ia sudah ada di kamarnya tadi pagi.

"Jangan melakukan hal bodoh lagi," ujar Takenaga.

"Tentu tak akan pernah kualakukan kalau kau tidak melakukan ini semua padaku!" bantah Noi dengan suara mulai meninggi. "K-kau.. memutuskan pertunangan secara sepihak.. aku tidak bisa menerimanya!"

Takenaga menghela nafas. Ia tahu bahwa hal inilah yang akan diungkit Noi. "Aku sudah bilang padamu, Noicchi.. aku tak bisa bertunangan denganmu. Aku.. hanya menganggapmu sebagai adikku,"

"Bohong! Kau bohong! Aku tidak mau mendengar kalimat itu lagi! Kau sudah berjanji akan menjadi pengantinku!" seru Noi mulai histeris. Matanya memerah dan mulai berkaca-kaca.

Takenaga membelai rambut Noi dengan lembut. "Itu masa lalu, masa kecil kita. Waktu itu aku ingin menghiburmu dan tak ingin melihatmu menangis.."

"Jadi, janji yang selama enam belas tahun terus kuingat itu, ternyata hanya bual belaka? Kau membohongiku? Kau menipuku!" seru Noi. Airmata bening mengalir perlahan di pipinya.

Takenaga terkejut melihat Noi yang mulai emosi. Ia menghapus airmata di pipi gadis itu. "Noi, aku tak bermaksud.."

PLAK

Dengan cepat Noi menepis tangan Takenaga dari wajahnya. "Kau pergi bersama Kyouhei kan? Aku tidak akan memaaafkannya! Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan Kouhei!"

"Ini sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan dia. Kau tidak perlu membawa namanya dalam masalah ini," jawab Takenaga, membela Kyouhei.

"Kau melindunginya? Takenaga.. aku sungguh tak mengerti dirimu yang sekarang.." Noi berusaha menghentikan tangisnya. "Aku kecewa.."

"Maaf.." ucap Takenaga pelan. Ia tahu Noi pasti sangat sakit hati kerenanya. Tapi ia pun akan tetap menyakiti Noi seandainya tetap bersamanya.

Tiba-tiba Noi meraih leher Takenaga, dan mengecup bibirnya. Kemudian ia berkata, tepat di wajah Takenaga. "Tapi aku tak akan pernah melepasmu, Takenaga.."

Takenaga terkejut. Ia melepaskan tangan Noi dari lehernya. "K-kau..!"

"Aku bersumpah, akan membuatmu menepati janjimu.." ujar Noi dengan bergetar, berusaha agar tak terisak.

Takenaga melihat ada yang berbeda dari sorot mata Noi. Antara dendam juga kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Noicchi, aku mohon, sudahilah semua ini, aku menyayangimu seperti adikku sendiri, dan aku yakin kau pasti akan menemukan pengantinmu yang jauh lebih baik dariku," Takenaga mencoba membujuk Noi.

"Tidak pernah ada orang lain, siapapun, selain dirimu, tidak akan!" kalimat terakhir Noi, sebelum ia membalikkan badannya. Dan beranjak pergi dari situ.

"Noicchi!" panggil Takenaga. Tapi gadis itu sama sekali tak menoleh. Dan Takenaga tak berniat mengejarnya, meski sebenarnya ia tak ingin pertemuannya itu berujung seperti ini, tak ada kesepahaman, tetapi malah menimbulkan konflik baru. Ia menggeram pelan, mengepalkan tinjunya dengan kesal. Ia menyesali kenapa harus ada cinta yang demikian rumit dalam hidupnya.

Angin sore mendesir perlahan, menyibakkan rambut hitam Takenaga yang menutupi keningnya. Dan pria yang tengah dirundung dilema itu, berjalan dengan gontai, melawan arah angin.

~tsuzuku~


	3. Chapter 3

"Tuan Takano, hasil pemeriksaan Anda sudah keluar. Silakan Anda menemui dokter di ruangannya." Kata seorang perawat pada Kyouhei yang tengah menunggu di ruang tunggu Rumah Sakit.

"Ah, Baik. Terima Kasih,"

Kyouhei segera menuju ruang dokter. Ia agak sedikit berdebar, ingin lekas mengetahui hasil pemeriksaan kesehatannya.

"Silakan duduk. Anda Takano Kyouhei?" seorang dokter pria berkacamata yang terlihat sudah berusia setengah abad itu menyuruh Kyouhei duduk. Di tangannya ada berkas pemeriksaan yang tengah dibacanya.

"Benar, saya Takano Kyouhei. Bagaimana hasil pemeriksaan kesehatan saya dokter?" Tanya Kyouhei langsung.

Sang dokter tak segera menjawab. Ia masih membaca kertas di tangannya itu sekali lagi. Kemudian ia berdecak dan menghela napas. Ia melepas kacamatanya, dan meletakkan kertas itu di meja.

"Berat bagi saya untuk mengatakan ini, tapi saya sebagai dokter tentu tak boleh menutup-nutupi keadaan pasien yang sebenarnya," kata dokter itu.

Kyouhei mengerutkan keningnya. "Maksud dokter? Tolong segera beritahukan saja hasilnya,"

Sekali lagi dokter itu menghela napas, sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Anda terinfeksi virus HIV, dan positif terkena AIDS.."

Kyouhei bagaikan tersambar petir di siang hari. Ia mematung di kursinya. Berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Tapi Anda tidak perlu terlalu khawatir, tuan Takano, asalkan Anda meminum obat dengan rutin, dan kekebalan tubuh Anda terjaga, virus itu tidak akan membahayakan nyawa Anda," jelas dokter. Ia memasukkan berkas pemeriksaan itu ke dalam sebuah map coklat besar, dan menyerahkannya kepada Kyouhei bersama resep obat.

Kyouhei menelan ludah. Ia berusaha tersenyum saat berkata, "Terima Kasih dokter,"

"Jangan lupa untuk memeriksakan diri dengan rutin pula, agar jika ada perkembangan yang negatif dapat segera terdeteksi dan bisa dicegah,"

Kyouhei mengangguk. Ia membungkuk hormat, kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Dengan gontai ia berjalan. Kepalanya dipenuhi dengan segala kemungkinan buruk yang mungkin akan menimpanya. "Aku harus menyembunyikan hal ini dari Takenaga.. ia tak boleh mengetahuinya.." bisik Kyouhei pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Bersandar dan menengadah kearah langit. "Mungkin, aku mendapatkan karma.. karena merebut seseorang.. apa benar begitu, Tuhan? Tapi, apakah aku tak boleh memilikinya? Orang yang kucintai.. Kenapa? Kenapa harus seperti ini?"

Angin mendesir mengelus wajah Kyouhei, seakan menanggapi pertanyaannya itu. Kyouhei menutupi wajah dengan telapak tangannya. "Aku harap ini semua mimpi.. dan hasil pemeriksaan kesehatan itu hanya omong kosong belaka. Aku harap.. Aaahh.." Kyouhei merintih. Ia menghela napas berulang-ulang. Benar-benar berharap bahwa apa yang baru saja dikatakan dokter tadi bukan kenyataan.

Kyouhei termenung. Memperhatikan jalan lengang di depannya. "Seharusnya aku tidak boleh menyesal. Semuanya, aku yang memilihnya. Ya. Semuanya adalah keputusanku sendiri. Semuanya.." Ia masih berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. "Tak peduli penyakit apapun. Ya, aku tak peduli.."

[Takenaga pov]

Perasaanku masih saja tidak enak. Aku takut Noi sampai melakukan hal yang bukan-bukan. Ah, aku tidak boleh berpikir begitu. Mungkin aku harus berbicara lagi padanya besok.

Kyouhei, sedang apa ya dia sekarang? Semoga demamnya sudah sembuh. Mungkin aku harus membelikannya makan malam.

Eh, pria itu.. mirip sekali dengan Kyouhei. Tidak. Bukan mirip.. itu Kyouhei! Kenapa ia duduk disana?

"Kyouhei!" panggilku.

Lelaki itu mengangkat wajahnya. Benar, itu Kyouhei. "Takenaga?" jawabnya.

Aku menghampirinya dan duduk disampingnya. "Sedang apa kau disini?'

Kyouhei mengalihkan pandangannya. Terlihat agak kikuk. "Aku.. Cuma jalan-jalan saja. Oh ya, kau sudah bertemu dengan Noi? Dia baik-baik saja?"

Aku menelan ludah. Kini giliran aku yang merasa canggung. Aku tak ingin menceritakan terlalu banyak soal pertemuanku dengan Noi tadi. Aku tak ingin membuatnya khawatir. "Uhm, ya.. tentu saja. Dia baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah.." ujar Kyouhei.

Lalu kami berdua terdiam. Entah kenapa, aku tak tahu harus bicara apa lagi. Tak biasanya juga Kyouhei terdiam seperti ini. Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang dia pikirkan. Mungkin karena dia sedang tak enak badan.

"Oh ya,"

"Oh ya,"

Aku dan Kyouhei menoleh dan berujar bersamaan.

"Ah, kau duluan," kataku kemudian.

"Tidak, kau saja yang duluan," kata Kyouhei juga.

Kami pun kembali terdiam.

Tiba-tiba Kyouhei menyandarkan kepalanya dibahuku.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyaku. Kuraih tangannya dan kugenggam erat.

"Tak apa. biarkan aku begini untuk sejenak.." sahutnya.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang, sudah semakin dingin. Nanti kau sakit, kau kan belum sembuh benar Kyouhei.."

Kyouhei tak menyahut. Ia menarik kepalanya dari bahuku. Dan menyejajarkan matanya dengan mataku. Aku tersipu, wajah Kyouhei begitu dekat.

"Takenaga, apa kau akan terus bersamaku meski apapun yang akan terjadi padaku nanti..?" Tanya Kyouhei. Pandangan matanya dalam, ia bertanya dengan sangat serius.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Aku balik bertanya.

Tapi bukan jawaban yang kudapatkan, melainkan sebuah kecupan hangat bibirnya yang mendarat di bibirku. Kemudian kurasakan tubuhku dirangkulnya. Dan kulingkarkan kedua lenganku di lehernya. Seakan menumpahkan perasaan masing-masing, aku dan Kyouhei larut dalam pagutan mesra.

Setelah beberapa saat, kami melepaskan diri. Kyouhei tersenyum lembut padaku. "Mari kita pulang,"

Aku mengangguk. Dan kami pun beranjak dari sana.

~tsuzuku~


End file.
